dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death/@comment-72.95.50.194-20150319094842
Death Farming Stategy (pre-Daimon) Vocation: Sorcerer Location: The Bloodless Stockade: First Level Underground The best time to do this little grind is right after reaching The Arisen's Refuge so you have access to Barroch if needed. There are plenty of ways to do this but this is what I have found to be the most effective method for myself and figured I'd share it. Weapon: Any NON-enchanted archistaff (I used a dragonforged Dragon's Risen) I don't care what anyone says, holy focused bolts did SHIT to this guy for me. They didn't stagger OR damage him, no matter how I tried to aim them. Non-enchanted light attacks (not charged) worked perfectly. Gear: 100% total sleep resist gear and 2x barbed nails. Wyrmking's Ring helps immensely as well. If you don't have sleep resist gear, use debilitation-resisting items. Skills: High Gicel (love it and it does physical damage) Augments: Attunement, Acuity, Articulacy, Autonomy, Equanimity, Emphasis To begin, since pawns will almost always die here, Autonomy is a great augment to have (+20% magick). To trigger Equanimity, leave The Arisen's Refuge and make your way to The Bloddless Stockade: First Level Underground. You'll decend a square-shaped series of stairs. Throw yourself to the bottom as many times as it takes to get your health bar red (+20% magick). With Attunement and Acuity you'll have a total 70% bonus. Yes, you very well could get it higher, but I honestly didn't care enough to bother with an additional 15%. Personally, I didn't even bother using periapts, so you could use them as well if you'd like. Note** You may want to clear the First Level Underground of all enemies before attempting this as you will be low health and Elder Ogres hit hard. -.- Tactics: Ignore EVERYTHING and run from the bottom of the square-shaped stairwell all the way to the entrance of the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. Entering the area performs a save (in case you die) and respawns Death after he disappears. Re-enter the area and track Death down. It's best to fight him in long corridors. Attack with NORMAL light attacks and continue to do so until he does his FIRST scythe attack at you (lantern will glow yellow). As soon as you see his lantern glow yellow, run out of range and IMMEDIATELY begin casting High Gicel. Be careful not to run too far out of range or he will teleport to you and may follow that up with another scythe attack (had it happen to me a few times), effectively ruining your casting due to dodging. Ignore his blue glow when he gets close (you should have 100% sleep immunity). This is why casting time is crucial- Death will immediately follow up his sleep attack with a scythe attack. After casting High Gicel, attack with light UNENCHANTED, UNCHARGED attacks until he attempts his scythe attack. Run out of range and immediately begin casting a NORMAL gicel. This will knock Death down. Immediately begin casting another normal Gicel and attack with light attacks afterwards until you dodge his scythe attack again after he gets back up. Run out of range and hit him with a High Gicel and he'll fall down again. Normal Gicel immediately, light attacks, dodge scythe, High Gicel, normal Gicel, normal Gicel... So on and so forth until he disappears. Return to the Sparyard of Scant Mercy to save and respawn Death. Rinse and repeat until Death is ALMOST dead. Run back to The Arisen's Refuge, grab a Blessed Flower from your storage at Barroch, and resummon your main pawn if you want. Return to kill Death. If you want to farm him for BB items as well as exp, save your game at the bottom of the stairwell. Kill him, return your flower (doing so respawns him), and repeat as many times as you'd like. Personally, I had 3 flowers in my storage and never bothered resting inbetween each use to replenish the 1-day duration. I farmed him 10 times, took a break, then farmed him some more. Since you're only carrying the flower down to land a few more hits on him to finish him off, I highly doubt your flower will wilt. If it does... Well, that's why I had 3. Just in case. :) Note** The reason for alternating between normal and High Gicel, as well as light attacks, is to conserve stamina, especially since you'll most likely be sprinting out of his way. Take some staminal curatives with you (if you feel unsafe) or just resort to dodging and light attacks until your stamina bar refills. This method works EXTREMELY well for low-level Arisens. At higher levels, I was forcing him to disappear after 1 High Gicel and 1 normal Gicel. With periapts, a single High Gicel did it. This also all depends on how many times Death is struck with the skill, which is why I love how he gets close to do his blue lantern attack. Enjoy.